Dark Side
by rachrox1d
Summary: Ashley Davis lives a crappy life. But when she wins a contest to go on tour with One Direction, her whole life might be changed forever. Going through love, fate, and angst can really have a huge effect on someone. One Direction
1. Chapter 1

Dark Side

Chapter 1

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP _

The sound of my alarm woke me within seconds. Oh great, late for work again. I got up and searched around my room, throwing on a bright red shirt that showed my bellybutton and a pair of jeans. Grabbing my bag, I made my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but once again my foster parents did not buy food. My sister and I practically starve here.

"Joanne where are you?" I yelled. Joanne is my foster mom. I wanted to make sure she was home to watch my little sister, Jade. Jade and I were dumped into foster care when I was eight and she was two, but they were terrible and abusive towards us.

Joanne walks into the room practically tripping over her own feet and as usual—drunk.

"Can anyone watch Jade today while I'm at work?" I asked. Jade walked into the room and hugged me.

"Yeah I can watch her. Right sweetie?" Jade looked up at me like she wanted me to save her, but I had no choice.

"Okay, have fun be back later."

"Bye." They both said as I walked out the door.

I arrived at work, taking out my keys and jamming it into the keyhole. I open the door to the rusty old karaoke bar called DJ's. My parents once owned the bar a few years back, earning much business. They died when I was seven, having been murdered on a trip to New York. Now it was run-down and barely made a dime.

My best friend Maddie greeted me when I walked in. She was unusually excited, bouncing on her toes and her lip in between her teeth. Maddie has a much harder life then I did, living with two drunks and a drug addict. She usually comes into work tired and hurt, but surprising not today.

"Hey why are you so excited?" I asked.

Her bouncing subsided as she went on about a competition she heard about that was supposed to take place here.

"What do you mean competition?" I said. "Barely anyone even knows where this dump is."

"Well someone does considering they are sending out Simon Cowell and the boy band One Direction to find a band or solo singer to go on tour with them."

I was seriously shocked. I had heard of One Direction but never thought much of them. Simon Cowell, though, was a huge deal.

All I managed to say was "Wow."

"Yeah" Maddie ran a hand through her blonde hair, repositioning her bangs to the side. "They are coming tonight so we need to set up because a lot of people and paparazzi are going to be here."

"Why would they come to this dump rather than a big fancy club?" I asked.

"Something about publicity probably." She shrugged. "They need to make it look like they are sympathetic or something, but everyone that comes here to sing has a chance. Everyone's names are on the list including yours." I gave her a shocked look.

"Mine? Why mine?" I asked.

"You are the best singer here and you know it too! I think you can win, Ashley!"

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up, decorating and trying to make the place look somewhat decent. People started piling in while all the acts got dressed and practiced. I still had no clue what song to sing, but I eventually decided on Run This Town by Lucy Hale. I chose this song because its fun and shows of how strong my voice is. I peeked out the curtain and saw Simon Cowell sitting with five of the hottest boys I have ever seen. I ran off stage because the show is about to start and I am going last so I have to wait about two hours. I hope that would give me enough time to get rid of my nerves. Unfortunately, the time went by faster than I thought.

I'm next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't think I have ever been this nervous to sing in front of a crowd, but its Simon Cowell so you can't blame me. None of the performances blew Simon or the audience away.

What if no one claps for me? That would be the most embarrassing moment of my life. I just have to calm down.

The announcer walked back out on stage to announce me. My heart is in my stomach right now. This is my only chance to have a good life and get away from those sorry excuses of foster parents.

"Last but not least, Ashley Davis!" The announcer said. I take in a huge breath, giving Maddie thumbs up before slowly walking onto the stage and waited for the music to play.

Now that I am out on stage I feel a little better and I am ready to sing my heart out. The music began and I belted out every word correctly and proud.

_Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy, been bottled for way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind_

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You like to see me jump I bet  
Well everyday's just like Russian roulette  
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets  
Cause I'm tired of second best  
Tired of sitting, bitch  
Tired of hypocrites  
Twisted like licorice  
I'm crushing them in my fist  
Hushing their ignorance  
You had your chance, now's mine  
I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town

Tonight, nothing's standing in my way  
There's no obstacles anymore  
In a minute, I'll be on my way  
To the moment I've been waiting for

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town tonight

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town tonight  
Run this town, run this town tonight  
I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

As soon as I finished I opened my eyes to see Simon and One Direction with very surprised looks on their faces. I wanted to plug my ears the crowd gave me a standing ovation and clapped for what seemed like forever. I was worried about no clapping, but I got more than enough of it. I felt safe on stage, I felt like I actually belonged there.

All the acts rushed to me and said I definitely won. Maddie came up to me, screaming how proud she was. I couldn't really hear what they were saying because I just kept thinking about my performance.

We were soon interrupted by the announcers voice saying, "Well we have a winner. The act that is going on tour with One Direction and getting signed by Mr. Simon Cowell is…"

I held my breath.

"Ashley Davis!" I was stuck where I was standing. I couldn't believe an opportunity could be handed to me just like that. Maddie literally pushed me on stage. The announcer handed me the microphone.

"Wow. I never thought I would ever get an opportunity like this. It is a huge honor thank you so much!" When I looked into the crowd I noticed the One Direction boys staring at me, but I didn't know why and honestly I didn't care. I decided for the most part to ignore them. Lets just say I have a bad illegal history with idiot teenage boys who are full of themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the event ended, Simon and the boys greeted me.

"In all my years of judging TV shows and signing acts, you were one of the best I have ever seen." Said Simon.

"Thank you that means so much to me." I smiled at him.

I noticed the curly haired one; he didn't look at me. I wonder what his problem is.

"Hey curly, you look like your going to throw up and I am the one who cleans these floors so watch it." I said with a slight laugh.

All the other boys laughed and introduced themselves. The one in stripes said his name was Louis. The Irish one was Niall who was very cute and his accent was so hot. Liam was the cute dirty blonde one. He kissed my hand; I could tell he is the harmless gentleman of the group. Next to him was the guy with the big hair and emerald green eyes. I felt myself getting lost in them, but soon shook my head and tried to concentrate.

He blushed and looked at the ground, "I'm Harry." I shook his hand, holding on a little longer than I should have. I soon noticed everyone watching us so I quickly let go and I could feel my face getting hotter. Last but not least the guy with Elvis hair who said his name was Zayn. I gave him a light wave.

"So what happens now? Where do I have to go or sign? When do we leave? I need some details." Simon nodded and handed me a paper to sign.

"We leave tonight so the boys will drive you home and help you pack while I set some things up at the studio." Great these guys get to come to my house. Yay.

My eyes wondered to Maddie, who was standing by the stage the whole time. Her eyes were on the floor, a frown forming on her lips. I treaded over to her, gently touching her arm.

"Hey"

She looked up, "Hey…so your really leaving?"

I bite my lip, "Yeah, I am"

Maddie's eyes are back on the ground, "Oh…"

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I hated seeing her down like this and I knew I was her only friend here. She would get torn apart if she were left alone.

"Maddie," I started. "How would you like to come with us?"

Her eyes shot up, widen with surprise. "Really?"

I looked at Simon who immediately nodded his head in approval. I flashed him a smile before turning back to her. "Yeah I want you to come."

Maddie's arms were around me in seconds and she whispered a thank you in my ear. The band smiled before leading us out to a black Hummer with Louis in the driver seat, Liam next to him, Niall and Zayn in the middle, and Harry in the middle of Maddie and I. I gave them the address to my house and soon we were off.

When we got to my house, the boy's mouths practically dropped. My house is a small, dirty, one and floored. We walked inside and luckily no one was home. I led them all into my small room. Strips of worn out wallpaper hung on the wall, also displaying old posters of rock bands. The bed was a single, misshapen and not very comfortable. I pulled out a few bags, stuffing it with clothes, bathroom utensils, and some memorable pictures.

I realized I left something in my sister's room so I told the boys I would be right back and went next door. I grabbed what I needed and as I was about to walk out I heard someone crying. I called the guys in and they looked shocked.

"What?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I thought you didn't know of us?" Louis said.

"I don't." I said, raising an eyebrow. They all pointed at the wall. When I looked up I saw like twenty pictures of them from magazines.

"Huh, I am dead serious I have never seen that before ever. I guess I just don't come in here often."

The crying got louder and I heard a weak voice say, "Ashie"

Only my little sister called me that. I saw her blankets move, in a swift motion I lifted the blankets to find Jade curled in a bag, shaking and crying.

"Oh my gosh! Jade what happened? Why is your face bruised?"

Her cry's settled for minute, lifting herself onto her elbows. "Mommy and daddy were fighting. I walked out of my room and I asked daddy what was going on and h-he just hit me. I fell on the floor and fainted when I got back to my room." The tears start to spill from her eyes again.

"He hit you again, Jade?" She lightly nodded.

"How come when he does it to you he takes your clothes off first?" The boys looked at me confused and I tried to change the subject.

"Come on let's go clean up your cuts. Meet me in the bathroom ok sweetie?" She nodded and left the room. The boys looked at me like they did not know what to say. I just left the room to help my sister when I heard my parents come home. I told Jade to hide in her room and I warned the boys to hide behind a big wall where they could peak out if I needed help.

Joanne walked in, beaten and drunk she said "Oh hey, your home again. Yay." Her speech was slurred and her head bobbed to the side.

I didn't care that she was here, what scared me was Dennis, my foster father. He came in yelling, basically at nothing. His drunken state was much worse than Joanne.

"There is my pretty flower." He said, unbuttoning my shirt and pressing me against the wall.

"No, Dennis! Stop! Get off me!" He threw my shirt to the floor and started to pull of my shorts. He covered my mouth and lifted me a foot off of the floor by my neck; I couldn't breathe. I tried to scream but his hold clenched tighter around my throat. Dennis was about to pull off my underwear when the guys jumped out and knocked him off of me. I fell on the ground, half blacked out. Louis and Liam helped me to my room, setting me on the bed and handing me a flannel shirt and jeans.

"Guys, don't feel bad. It happens all the time. I am glad you guys were here, thank you." They hugged me, but I squealed because I had bruises everywhere.

"Thank you for saving me from this life. I have been repeatedly abused since I was kid. Welcome to my life. Are you guys sure you still want me on your tour now?" I asked when all the guys and Maddie came in.

They all hugged me and said "Of course we do were glad to get you out of here and help you with your career." I have never been this happy. Its finally time for me to have a decent life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's P.O.V

This girl makes my heart beat a mile a minute and seeing that she is abused and raped on a daily basis makes my skin crawl. We helped her with her bags and walked out to the car, opening the trunk and throwing them in. The airport is a forty-five minute ride and pretty soon she fell asleep on my shoulder. Everything about Ashley is a dream. Her beautiful blonde hair fell across her shoulders and I noticed the bits of black in the back. I glanced next to me at Maddie who had her face buried in a book. She was pretty too, fun spirited and spontaneous. I turned back to Ashley and tapped her forehead to see if she was asleep. She seemed to be out cold so I decided to talk to the guys about her.

Ashley's P.o.v

I was slightly asleep I felt Harry tap my forehead, but I ignored it. I heard him start to talk to the guys. I know its evil but I decided to listen.

"Hey guys?" Harry said, trying to get they're attention.

Maddie looked up from her book as the guys looked at him, "What's up?"

"I think…I think I might like Ashley, I mean she is pretty awesome."

"We all do. She has great talent." Louis said.

"Yeah, she's like the best." Maddie agreed.

"No, I mean more than that." A big, dorky smile broke out on my face. I really hope they didn't see it, but because of my bitter luck, I blushed.

Perfect. Just _perfect_.

How could I like him? I am afraid of love. Every person I ever dared to love has either left or hurt me in so many ways.

"Oh I think someone heard you Harry." Louis laughed, pointing in my direction.

I broke out laughing, "Sorry, wasn't fully asleep."

He was so red I thought he would explode. I know he likes me now so what the hell. I grabbed his chin, turning his face so our eyes meet. Placing my hand behind his neck, I pulled him in, softly kissing him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. Butterflies erupted, clawing at my stomach and spreading incredible warmth throughout my body. All the guys whistled.

I pulled back and laughed, "That should hold you over." Lou shook his head and turned on the radio, flipping through the stations. I yelled stop. My favorite song ever was on.

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_Where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go, yeah_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me._

Everyone clapped, cheering me on when the song ended.

"Wow. Maybe we shouldn't take her on tour. She is better than us." Liam said.

"Ha-ha yeah, me better then the hot international pop sensation called One Direction. Sure." Everyone laughed.

"So, we're hot, are we?" Niall said sarcastically.

I decided to be brutally honest with them. "Have you looked in the mirror? I am being serious when I say you guys are damn sexy." They all laughed.

Zayn said, "Would you date one of us if you could."

"Well maybe if I wasn't afraid of love then yeah."

"Why are you scared?" Harry asked, his bushy eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because the only people I ever loved were taken from me or abused me or left me for no reason. At this point I expect anyone I love to walk out because they don't care about me." They all stared at me with a sad look on their faces.

Liam broke the silence, saying, "Well Harry seems to like you, that's a start." Harry shot him a death stare. I couldn't help but giggle. We finally got to the airport and met Simon. It was late so I decided to sleep on the plane. I was next to Harry and Maddie. The plane seats were horribly uncomfortable so I laid my head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. I woke up with his head resting on mine. The flight attendant stood above me, saying we arrived in London. I got up and woke Harry and Maddie. We got off the plane and there were a bunch of screaming fans. Harry and Liam grabbed my hands and started to help me through the fans. We were almost out of the crowd when I was pushed from behind. I fell right on my face.

That felt awesome.

Now my nose is bleeding. The guys helped me up, but I struggled to stand, but caught my balance. It was just a fan, but she had a very good arm. The guys said sorry.

"Well, I sure love your fans. They welcomed me with a nice nosebleed and a headache. Just like Dennis." They slightly laughed and said it wouldn't happen again.

We got to their apartment building. They showed me where all their apartments, which were by the way the coolest places I ever seen. Flat screen TV's sat on the wall in each room. Any video game or game device you could think of sat under the cable box and the sofas were like sitting on a white cloud. A foosball table sat in the corner next to the pool table.

"Where should Maddie and I stay?" I asked.

"Louis lives with Eleanor, I live with Danielle so you guys can stay with Niall, Zayn or Harry."

"I'll stay with Niall" Maddie said, lifting her bag and following the Irish boy to his apartment.

I opened my mouth, preparing to say I was willing to sleep on the couch, but Louis interrupted me.

"Ok. Harry's place is over there. Enjoy." Lou said flirty. Harry rolled his eyes and led me to my room where I started to unpack. When I was done I entered the living room, seeing Harry on the couch. I plopped down next to him.

"What's your favorite movie?" Harry asked.

"I love _Titanic_."

"Really? Me too. Why do you like it?"

"I don't know because I think it is so amazing how people can care that much about each other."

"Yeah. I have never really had that feeling before."

"Yeah me neither."

"I thought you would never ask." He smiled and popped in our favorite movie, resting his arm around my shoulder.

When the movie ended, wiped some stray tears from our eyes and decided we should get some sleep.

"Night." I said. He smiled, giving me a light kiss on the cheek before retreating to his room. I closed the door and jumped into bed with excitement. I never thought I could actually like someone as much as I do now. Maybe Harry and I won't end up like those couples I've always heard about.

Maybe we can actually make it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley's P.O.V

The next morning I woke to an unfamiliar room. The walls were white, an oak dresser sat across from my bed and I soon recognized this as Harry's guest room. I pull the covers from my body, lifting myself from the bed and started searching for clothes. I changed into jean shorts and a black shirt that slightly showed my stomach. I walked out of my room and was greeted by Harry's adorable smile.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning, do you have food?"

"Wow. Your just like Niall." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't judge! I have barely eaten for like a week. How do you think I stay this hot?" I said sarcastically. He laughed and pointed at his fridge

I stuffed almost everything he had into my mouth, filling my stomach with the one thing I had ached for all week.

When we were done eating we sprawled out on the couch, too full to even move our legs.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, glancing at him.

"We have rehearsal for most of the day." Harry said, stretching his muscles, "You have to pick the songs you are going to sing and the boys and I need to practice our set. After that we can just hang out with the boys here."

"Sounds cool." We heard a knock at the door. Groaning, Harry got up from the couch and threw open the door.

Louis stood there, a smirk playing at his lips as he glanced between Harry and I. "Ready to go to rehearsal you two? We are waiting."

"Ok we will be down in a second." Harry replied. We grabbed our stuff and went downstairs where Maddie and the boys greeted us.

"Hey guys! Lets go!" I said. We piled into the car and drove to the studio. The building reminded me of a school auditorium. Seats lined the room with a large wooden stage in front. Maddie sat in the 10th row with a book and a sketchpad.

Those two items can keep her busy for hours.

The stage crew was working on light and sound checks. We made our way back stage and one of the crewmembers came up to me with a list.

"Ashley Davis?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Since we don't have any original songs written by you or the boys here is a list of songs you can choose from to sing during the concerts and rehearsals." The girl said, handing me the papers. I scrolled through each song, debating on which one would be right. I knew most of them since I worked in a karaoke bar.

I finally chose to sing _What the Hell_ by Avril Lavigne.

The guys were sitting in random seats waiting for their turns and Maddie was just reading her book. The music kicked on and I started.

_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now _

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me. _

_You can't save me, baby, baby. _

_All my life I've been good but now._

_Whoa, what the hell?_

When the song ended I hopped off the stage, turning to the stage crew girl and asked if it was ok. She nodded and said I was finished.

Louis said "Ok. This time I am serious. Is it good for us to have an act better than us?" I just gave them a push and they went up to the stage and practiced they're set. I sat next to Maddie who was in the middle of an intense sketch of someone playing a piano. When she finished I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I have never seen someone just whip up a drawing like that in ten minutes. She is truly a great artist.

When the boys finished rehearsing a few hours later, we had to meet with the crew and they went over the basics of performing with me. After that was finished another hour later we finally got to leave.

"I'm hungry!" Niall complained. All the boys nodded in agreement we walked down the street to Nandos. Niall insisted we should go there because he loved that place. When we were about to enter Zayn's phone vibrated. He motioned for us to go in without him, so we sat at a table and waited for him.

"Guys my friend Maria is in town do you mind if she stays with me for a while and comes along on the tour?" Zayn said when he met us at the table. The boys and I were fine with it, all nodding out head in agreement.

"What is she like?" I asked.

"She is very sweet, but she just broke up with her girlfriend and needed a place to stay."

"Ok. Another girl sounds good to me."

Soon our food came we devoured it within ten minutes. We barely ate all day. Afterwards, we all headed back to Harry's apartment to play video games and watch some movies. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a girl walked in. Whom, I'm assuming was Maria.

Maddie's P.O.V

I was sprawled out the couch, diet coke in one hand and a sketchpad in the other. I would never admit this out loud, but I was kind of excited for this girl to come with us. When Zayn let her into his house I couldn't believe my eyes. Goddamn, she was beautiful. Her black hair reached to her shoulders, making her large brown eyes stand out. She was wearing a Monster Energy Drink sweatshirt and jeans. When she walked in she didn't look very happy.

Zayn hugged her and she came into the living room.

"Hi. I'm Maria." She said, waving lightly. Everyone introduced themselves, giving her a light wave back. Maria said she was tired and Zayn led her to a spare room. We all turned back to our games. After a while, we got tired of the games and popped in a movie.

"Hey can someone get a few more blankets from the spare room?" Zayn asked. This was my chance. I raised my hand, "I will. Where are they?"

"When you walk into a room. There will be a big chest at the end of the bed. The blankets should be in there."

"Ok I'll be right back." Everyone nodded and I walked off planning what to say if I woke her up. I made it to the door and slightly opened it. The sight before me was beyond heartbreaking, seeing Maria curled in a ball, sobbing.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. What a dumb question! She's obviously not! Maria shook her head and I went in and sat next to her. "Is this about the girl you broke up with?" She just nodded, refusing to look up at me.

"What happened?" Her sobs died down a bit before she sat up slowly.

"I found her cheating on me. We were together for three years and I can't get them back now." She said as she started to cry again. I lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes met mine and I got lost in beautiful chocolate brown.

"If she cheated on a girl as great as you than she is a major idiot. You are so sweet and beautiful. Don't let her or anyone else tell you otherwise, you hear me?" She nodded and wrapped me in a hug. I buried my face in her soft black hair before pulling back; giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

"I have to get these blankets to the others, so I'll let you be alone." I started to get up from the bed when I felt her hand grab my arm and pull me back down.

"Please don't go." She whispered. I nodded and grabbed the blankets, throwing them out the door at Zayn.

I lay down next to her and soon we started talking about our lives, just getting to know each other one-step at a time. Before I knew it, we were asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maddie's P.O.V

The next day I woke up in Zayn's spare room with Maria still in my arms. I untangled myself from her and rose from the bed. Maria's eyes fluttered open, lifting herself on to her elbow and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" I said.

"Hey" Maria said with a smile. We walked out of the room to see Zayn in the kitchen, drinking tea with Niall.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Morning." The two replied.

"So what's on the agenda today? More rehearsals? Interviews? Concert?"

"No, today is our free day. We aren't really doing anything. Do you guys want to hang out with us?" Niall asked. I looked at Maria who nodded.

"Sure." I said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Niall asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"How about the beach?" Zayn suggested. We nodded and Maria went back to her room to change. I walked down he hall to Niall's apartment and put on a black bikini. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun, my bangs slightly covering my eye. I met Zayn, Niall and Maria at the car.

There was a bunch of people mobbing them I had to fight my way to the car. A bunch of people shoved a camera in my face, nearly knocking me over. I finally made it to the car and we started to the beach. The fans, as crazy as they were, started chasing the car, but soon tiring out and giving up.

We arrived at a private beach the boys used so they wouldn't get mobbed. As soon as we got out of the car the boys took off towards the water. Maria and I helped each other put sunscreen on. When we finished, she grabbed my arm and took off towards the water. She dunked me under and I pushed her down. We were jumping up and down, laughing like crazy. Some people passing by gave us looks, but we didn't care. We just kept splashing and falling in the water.

After we calmed down, we swam around the same area looking at all the little fish that passed by. Suddenly, she fell under the water and didn't come up. I immediately freaked out, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her from below the water.

She laughed when she say my horrified expression.

"I thought you were drowning!" I yelled. She just kept laughing, still in my arms. When she calmed down she looked up and our eyes met. Slowly, I started to lean in, but then I heard the boys whistle.

"Are you two done? We have been here forever and I want food?" Niall yelled. I was pissed that they interrupted the moment, but I shook it off and we left the water. Maria and I threw on cover-ups and met Liam and Lou at Nandos.

When we sat down and ordered I noticed Ashley and Harry weren't here.

"Guys where are Ashley and Harry?"

"They are on a date." Louis said like a little kid. Should have known she would have gotten with one of the boys by now. I hope her date is going well.

Ashley's P.O.V

Today is my date with Harry and I am way beyond nervous. It is just going to be a simple lunch date and maybe the park after that. I looked through all of my clothes, trying to decide what the hell to wear. I finally settled with a short black dress and black flats. I curled my hair and put on some natural looking makeup.

"Ashley, are you ready?" Harry said from outside my door.

"Yeah, just a second." I said. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Harry and I went down stairs and fought our way to his car. It's like these fans have nothing better to do. I heard mean comments like "Get away from him, slut." Or "Wow. You could do so much better, Harry." I shook it off since I knew the guys girlfriends got that at first.

We arrived at a little restaurant in five minutes. The waitress led us to a table, flipping her hair and trying to flirt with Harry. I told her to piss off. She took the hint and returned to the kitchen.

I didn't really know what to say so I thought I would just ask questions.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

"My parents are great. My mom is my best friend and my dad and I get along really well. How are your parents?" He said. His voice faded a little he just remembered my foster parents.

"They were great. We were a perfect family, you know? A really nice house, got along with me, helped me with school, took pictures of us all the time. They were perfect. They were killed on a trip to New York." I said.

I looked up and saw his eyes full of sadness, "I'm sorry, that's terrible, but I know they would be proud of you." He smiled and held my hand. For the rest of lunch we talked about our lives and plans. After we finished eating we went to the park, walking hand in hand and telling embarrassing stories about our child hood and laughing like we had been together forever.

Suddenly we heard a bunch of girls yell, "OH MY GOSH ITS HARRY STYLES! AHHH!"

"Run now!" Harry said, pulling me along with him. We ran for maybe five minutes when we found an alley and hid behind an old box. When the fans passed by we stood up, out of breath and laughing.

"That was so fun." I said through a giggle. I was a little dizzy and almost tripped. He caught me and we laughed again. Our eyes met and without thinking I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer, turning it a little more passionate. I don't think I have ever liked someone so much before. Suddenly we heard a flash and a camera guy run off.

"Will you be my girlfriend already?" He asked after a weak laugh. I kissed him before untangling myself from him.

"Ok, I will take that as a yes." He said with a smile, which I happily returned. We went back to Harry's house and just hung out for the rest of the night. Harry's mystery girl was trending on twitter.

Great this will end well.

Suddenly the boys, Maddie, and Maria walked in and said they saw the picture. Everyone laughed at us after we told them about the date. That night ended well, these guys are my first good friends in a long time. I can't wait for the first concert tomorrow.

I can't wait for people to see me sing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ashley's P.O.V

I woke up to a vibration beside me. Rolling over, I picked up my phone to see a text from Maddie.

_Can't wait to see you perform! I think I might make a move on Maria tonight. Anyway good luck! See you in a bit!_

My eyes landed on the clock, reading the small green text.

1 o'clock

"Crap." I groaned, pulling the covers from me and jumping out of bed. I remembered I have to be at the studio to warm up and get ready at three. I took a fast shower and afterwards touched up my curls. I put on Beetles shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

It is now two thirty, so I called a cab and stepped outside where I saw Maddie and Maria sitting on a bench waiting for me. I smiled and made my way over to them, taking a seat next to Maddie.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," Maria waved back, as well as Maddie.

"Excited for the concert?" Maddie asked.

I shrugged, "Nervous, but excited."

"You'll do great." Maria said. I smiled and nodded as a thank you. The cab pulled up and soon we were all seated inside and on our way to the studio.

When we arrived Maddie and Maria left me alone, going to sit in the theatre chairs where they started talking. I greeted the boys backstage and looked over the list of songs to sing. I can sing three songs to open with.

I chose _Hold Up _by Demi Lovato, _Smile _by Avril Lavigne, and _Better Than Revenge_ by Taylor Swift.

The boys and I practiced for hours, and soon I was beat. Even though I am excited, I'm also so scared because this will be the biggest crowd I will ever perform in front of.

"Come on guys, style time," Harry said. I took a deep breath and followed the boys into the back room. The stylist brought me a blue strapless shirt, a leather jacket and matching leather pants. They applied a dark shade of make up to go with the outfit and a few pieces of jewelry.

I kept going over the songs in my head and I am almost convinced I'm going to mess up. A person from stage crew telling me I had to go on stage interrupted me. I slowly stepped out onto the stage and suddenly hearing all the cheers made my fears and doubts slip away.

The music started and I rocked every word and danced around like I own the stage. The music pumped through me and my adrenaline got higher along with every note.

When I finally finished the crowd broke out screaming. I felt very confident when I saw Maddie and Maria screaming their heads off. I walked off stage to be immediately congratulated by the boys.

Harry gave me a quick kiss, "You did amazing! Wish us luck." He then walked on stage with the guys and started their songs. I still couldn't believe I just sang in front of so many people and the fact that they liked it made me feel invincible.

Maddie's P.O.V

Ashley was absolutely amazing. The way she reached every high note and sent the crowd going nuts made it seem like she was meant to be on stage. The concert was almost over and the boy's last song was _Moments_. I know that this is Maria's favorite song so I was planning to kiss her during the chorus, which was the most romantic part.

The music started to play and my heart started to race. I knew Maria liked me, but she's been through so much lately. With her girlfriend cheating on her, she may not be ready for a new relationship. Still, it's worth a shot.

The chorus began and I swallowed my fear. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I turned her so we were face to face. She looked at me curiously for a second before I leaned in and kissed her gently. I felt shock zap through her, but soon fade away as she wrapped her arms around my neck and happily kissed back. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, sending chills up my spine and setting fireworks off in my head. It was at this moment that I realized I might just be in love with Maria.

No wait, I _am _in love with Maria.

The song soon passed and we pulled away. Maria stared at me intensely, a smile spread across her face. I soon noticed the guys making funny faces at us. I shot them a warning look which made them back off.

Before they walked off stage Zayn bent down and said "Finally." It caused us both to laugh.

We then made our way back stage to tell them how great they did. I weaved Maria and I through the screaming fans, never letting go of her hand until we finally got through the backstage doors. I hugged Ashley while she squealed like a little girl.

"Damn! Just hugging you I can feel your heart beat! Is that even healthy?" I joked. Ashley just laughed and continued jumping up and down like an idiot.

"I don't know and I don't care." She ran to Harry and started making out with him.

Zayn and Niall approached us and whistled. "You guys are such a cute couple." Niall said.

"Thanks." Maria and I said at the same time. Causing us to giggle. "So what now." I asked.

"Celebratory drinks?" Niall suggested. We nodded and got Harry, Ashley, and Liam and headed to a local bar.

Ashley's P.O.V

We were taking shots, making jokes and just enjoying each other's company. Harry suddenly got uneasy when a girl walked in. From the looks of Harry's horrified expression, it must have been his ex-girlfriend.

I just prayed she wouldn't come up to us.

My prayers were not answered and of course she starts chatting up Harry.

"Hey, I miss you." She says playing with his hair. He backed away and said he had a girlfriend.

"Where is she?" She said slightly yelling. He pointed at me; I weakly waved, not wanting to get involved. She came up to me and I stood up from the chair.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." I said trying to be polite and not to cause trouble.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She said, in a mocking little girl voice. Out of nowhere she punches me square in the face and I fell down with a bloody nose.

I have to admit it that girl has an arm. Maddie and Maria help me up and dragged me out of the bar to a bench down the block. They laid me down and I completely blacked out.

Harry's P.O.V

After I dealt with Caroline the boys and I went down the street to where Ashley was unconscious.

"She doesn't need to go to the hospital. She should wake up in a few minutes." Maddie said. When she started to regain consciousness I hugged her.

She groaned, holding her head, "Wow that bitch can throw a punch." Everyone laughed and soon we just went back to the apartment where everyone surrendered to bed. I laid Ashley down and lay next to her.

Today was defiantly hectic, but fun. Well, except for my girlfriend getting punched in the face by my sweet ex. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
